Blood Bath of Insanity
by Inmate XIV
Summary: "This life is cursed...cursed with the ability to kill just by thinking...and the killer of this life...is cursed too..." Gift for The Key to Darkness.
1. Insanity

**Theme : Insanity**

**Murderer : Vanitas**

**Pairiing : Maybe some onesided Vanitas/Xion**

**A/N : This challenge is half of a birthday present for my friend _The Key to Darkness_. Here you go, love. I hope you enjoy the 30 chapters dedicated to your favorite Kingdom Hearts character. I got the ide while listening to the Black Veil Brides song _Coffin_. **

**Note : This might change to M, be warned. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

Insanity wasn't the word to describe him. Possessive, maybe. He was a creepy kid, but he had the right to be creepy. The kids in elementary school use to try and take his lunch money, use to beat him more than his parents beat him at home.

The house fire was an accident, really. He didn't know that his mother had been making dinner and the stove lit on fire when it had been neglected for so long. Maybe if his mother hadn't been in a drunk frenzy at the time of her

_[Murder]_

Death, she could have gone back and tended to cooking dinner, and Vanitas could have stayed up in his room like he always did and hid, but _no_, his mother came up and screamed at him for being _bad_. It had started with a simple punch in the stomach, then grew to the time when she came back with a knife, and tried to stab him in the chest.

And something

_[went wrong. Terribly wrong]_

Simply snapped inside of him.

Without moving, without doing a single thing, he watched as his mother's body was torn to shreds. There wasn't a single thing touching her. Vanitas hadn't had to stand up or even blink.

_[All he needed to do was think]_

_The doctors said. _

_Somehow the ten year old had made it out of the burning house. And when the police came, they found nothing of the mother, but the charcoaled body of his father. When the little boy was questioned on it, he had merely smiled, and said, "The monsters did it." _


	2. Wonder

**Theme : Wonder**

**A/N : Yeah. I really don't know what's up with the last chapter, but the last paragraph or so isn't supposed to be in italics like that. So...ignore that for me, will you? Thanks. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, this is the murder challenge. I forgot to include that. ^^'**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Hehe, I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**The Key to Darkness : You're welcome love. xD I enjoy writing things for my friends. :) I know you're not, but I forgot that you weren't. Sorry. DX **

**GodsKeybladeWarrior : Hehe...he's told me about you. xD Yeah, I like BVB pretty well too. My friend got me into them. **

**LexaIIIV : I always viewed him that way too, because, well, he's Vanitas. ;D Thank you! :)**

* * *

They could only contain Vanitas for three months. He had turned eleven in that short period of time, though he seemed much more mature for his age. His therapists recalled that he would never talk around the other patients.

Vanitas never told anyone about the

_[ crazies. They're crazy like me ]_

Patients that made fun of him. He didn't complain, and he would never have to. At the end of the three months, the bullies, Seifer and Rai, would realize that he wasn't just another

_[ freak ]_

Patient that lived there. He wasn't a normal patient. And instead of persuading them with his silence, he would just have to show them.

"Hey Vanitas!" Was a call he knew very well. The young boy turned to Seifer, who happen to be two years older and two feet taller. "Watcha doin' kid? Where ya goin'?"

He didn't respond. His only method of defense was to turn away and continue to walk.

Of course that would only anger Seifer further, who turned to Rai. He nodded, and in an instant, Rai had Vanitas slammed against the wall.

"You think you're better than all of us, don't you?" Seifer growled. "Because you get private therapy sessions and they treat you better than all us." He smirked, raising a fist. "Well I'm gonna show you-"

_[ kill them all ]_

The lights went out, leaving the hallways pitch black. Seifer didn't know if he should move or stay put until he heard Rai's panicked screams.

"Rai?" he asked. The only response was a chuckle, and it wasn't Rai's.

Seifer tried to run, but slipped on something sticky. The lights came back on, and he saw the

_[ beautiful ]_

Horrible sight of his friend's blood still trickling out of his remains. Without going into much detail, all Seifer knew was that Rai's skin seemed to have been ripped from his body. Vanitas stood further down the hallway, his clothes and face specked with blood.

"W-what the hell…" he tried to sit up, but fell back into the blood. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Vanitas shrugged. "It is a different kind of punishment than the first time. I wondered what it would look like." He smiled. "Now…I wonder…"

The lights went out again.

Seifer screamed.


End file.
